Show Me Your Teeth
by Aussiebarbie
Summary: Maka Albarn is a vampire. She decides to leave her violent past and move to a new city with her father. But, when she meets mysterious Soul Evans, her plans go haywire, especially when she finds Soul is not so human himself.
1. The Crazies

**Hey guys! It's Aussiebarbie here! I was just thinking that because I finished It's All About Tonight I would start another multi-chap. You know what they say, good things happen in threes! So anyways, this story I pulled out of my ass. So enjoy, but if you don't like it, I have a funny story at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or 'Show Me Your Teeth' by Lady Gaga.**

_Chapter One_

_The Crazies_

_Oculi et cor tuum gentibus occurrere_

_Maka_

Many people believe that full moons bring out the crazies in everyone. Perhaps it's something to do with the fact that the human body is mainly compromised of water and the moon controls the tides, thus resulting in effecting us in strange ways. The sunlit hours before the moon rises are almost as treacherous as the starlit ones, although I don't know why. A full moon on a Friday is like adding fuel to the fire. Friday is a day where even the most devote Catholics kick up their heels and party. The power of the moon glistening on a drunk is not a sight that anyone wants to relive. But, alas, crazy drunks conflicting with the tides inside their own beings are the least of my problems for tonight. Tonight I'll have to deal with the local werewolves, which is not something I enjoy doing. As if moving here weren't bad enough on its own, and having to start school on a full moon, I had to deal with the slobbering beasts. They were ridiculously territorial, and a little nosey. Not to mention they smelled like wet dog, which was not one of my favorite scents. I sighed, adjusting the strap of my bag in annoyance. One could only hope high school children would be somewhat under control. My navy skirt swishes with each aggravated step. Stupid uniform. I touch the collar of my white oxford, muttering about stupid equality. My knee high white socks itch at my thigh. The bow around my neck is too damn tight, and the permanent scowl on my face isn't helping matters. I touch my hair briefly, wondering why I let my dipshit father talk me into wearing it in pigtails. The navy bows that match the uniform mock me in my peripheral vision. I stop outside the front steps of the school, the bitter winter wind bidding me to go inside. I take a moment to stand outside it, admiring the seeming flawless symmetry of the place. I had heard the principal's son was a little obsessed, but this is insane. I look it over, scanning for any flaws. The school had almost a castle like appearance with its multiple towers. There were four huge candle structures poking out on adjacent sides of the school. Three reaper skull masks adorned the center. There were a few students still milling about, talking to each other as they entered the building, obviously wanting to get out of the cold. I sighed, wondering when this stupid day would be over. I closed my eyes, shaking my head. Suddenly, something large rammed into me, surprising me. I sprawled onto the ground, skinning my knee and palms trying to brace myself from the fall. My bag flew over my head, landing a few feet in front of me. I rubbed my head. I looked up to see a boy around my age standing there, with a sheepish look on his face. He was strange looking, to say the least. His skin was pale, almost as pale as mine, with white hair and glistening red eyes. His teeth were jagged, a little like sharks. He was wearing a motorcycle jacket over his uniform. He was really tall as well, which unnerved me. He knelt down so we were at eye level. Well, he's definitely not a werewolf.

"I'm really sorry, about bumping into you like that, tiny tits," he says. I feel a vein pop in my temple. He did not just insult me on my cup size. I feel my senses heightening and my fangs poking at my lip, I quickly look away before my eyes change, trying to get a hold on my anger. Instead of biting him, like I want to, I grab a book that had fallen from my bag, and use it to wail him on the head. "The fuck was that for?" I snicker slightly. I look down at my hands, the only trace of the fall dried blood etched into my palms. I press them against the pavement and stand up. He notices the blood on my knees and frowns. "Geese, how uncool. A guy knocking over a chick like that is just unacceptable." He shakes his head at himself, and I reach down to pick up my schoolbag, swinging it over my shoulder, nodding at him to prove I heard him. "You must new because I haven't seen you around before. Let me at least show you to your locker." His eyes glisten with mischief, and I frown.

"I would rather give myself a paper cut to the eyeball," I deadpan. "And plus, I think I can manage my way around as long as you don't collide into me again." He scoffs, obviously offended. But, his eyes are still sparkling. I turn my back to him, heading to the door, praying I won't be too late for class.

"Wait! At least give me a name, tiny tits!" he calls. I pause, turning halfway around to glance at him. I flip him the bird with my right hand, and use my other one to open the door, ignoring his chuckling.

The school is fucking huge, and I regret not taking him up on his offer. Where's my damn homeroom class? I walk down one hallway that leads into another and another. Hallway-ception! I close my eyes, using my acute senses to trace any voices that sound as if they could be around my age, or even someone talking about a new girl. But, sadly, my concentration is interrupted by someone yelling from down the hall. I open my eyes to see another boy around my age with raven black hair. Although, oddly, one side has three white horizontal stripes on it, as if they're caused by stress. I furrow my brow, not sure why he's yelling at me.

"Miss! You're pigtails are unsymmetrical!" he calls. He walked over to me, all up in my personal bubble. He reaches over and toys with my hair, pulling the apparently uneven pigtails back into place. He smiles at his work. I raise an eyebrow and his eye twitches at the movement.

"You must be the principals' son," I conclude. He nods, obviously impressed by my assumption. I roll my eyes.

"And you must be the new student, Maka Albarn! What a pleasure!" he says, offering a hand. "I apologize deeply for my inappropriate playing with your hair, but it was totally unsymmetrical, and my poor heart couldn't take it." I scrunch my nose at his statement.

"I don't know why things that aren't symmetrical bother you. You're hair isn't exactly a butterfly," I acknowledge. His face pales, and he puts his face in his palms, much to my confusion.

"You're right! I'm unsymmetrical garbage! I should just go die!" he chants. I stare at him, not sure what kind of monster I've unleashed. I poke him gently on the shoulder, trying to get his attention. If I spend any more time being lost, I'll miss homeroom completely.

"Excuse me, sir. But, can you show me where homeroom Crescent Moon is?" I ask him, hoping he'll snap out of it. He looks up at me, and points down the hall. I note the sign that says the class name on it. I sigh. Of course I missed the obvious. I turn, waving a hand over my shoulder as the freak continues his rant. I walk over to the door, tentatively knocking on it. It opens to reveal a man in a lab coat with pale hair and glasses that have so much glare, I don't even know what color his eyes are. He has a huge screw coming out of his head, literally. I eye him uncertainly. I resist the urge to run like a motherfucker. He smiles, creepily, as if he's slightly insane. Maybe there is a screw loose in his head somewhere.

"You must be Miss Albarn. My name is Professor Stein. Please, take a seat anywhere you'd like. We were just discussing the winter formal coming up next week. I'm sure your other teachers will touch base on it, but I was just enlightening everyone on the rules," he says. _Stein, as in Franken Stein? Suits him._ I walk into the classroom, noting the auditorium style seating. I gulp, looking for an empty seat that isn't near anyone who looks creepy. I spot a spare seat next to a pretty girl with long dark hair and well developed breasts. I make my way toward the seat. She smiles politely at me.

"Hi Maka. My name is Tsubaki. Everyone is so excited to have a new girl in the class," she tells me, holding out her hand, sweetly. I take it, cautiously, marveling over the delicious pulse in her wrist. I shake my head, smiling back.  
>"It's nice to meet you, Miss Tsubaki," I tell her. I drop her hand quickly, as if it's on fire, and take a few deep breaths. God, being so close to people, especially hormonal teenagers really makes a girl <em>starved<em>. I lick my lips. I pray Tsubaki thinks they're dry and that's why, not that I want to eat her. I sit back in my seat, letting Stein's surprisingly serene voice wash over me with rules of the formal, which I probably won't be going to.

I manage through the rest of my morning classes, luckily finding seats with no nearby occupants. By lunch, I'm already jumpy and dying for my fix like a fucking heroin addict. I find my locker and stuff my things into it. I search my bag for my thermos, which has exactly what I need in it. I close my locker, jumping in surprise when I see Tsubaki standing there, along with two other girls. One of the girls is short, and even more voluptuous than Tsubaki. She has short blonde hair and chipper blue eyes. Next to her is a taller, less endowed girl with long tawny hair, but the same color eyes. I figure they have to be related somehow.

"Maka, these are my friends Liz and Patty!" the dark haired girl states, motioning to the taller girl then the shorter girl. I nod at them both. "We wanted to know if you would sit with us?" she asks, hesitantly, as if she's expecting a no. I nod. It was better than the girl's bathroom. She smiles, delighted, and grabs my wrist, tugging me toward the lunch room muttering about all sorts of history of the school, but I can't concentrate on her words because her damn pulse is so fucking loud. When they seat themselves at a table, and Tsubaki releases me, I almost faint from relief. The girls quickly dismiss themselves to get their lunch, noting how I don't join them. "She must be nervous from her first day and not want to eat. I did the same thing," I hear Tsubaki tell them as they make their way down the line. I sigh, taking a sip from my thermos. Fuck, it's lukewarm. Ah well, better than nothing. I poor some into the cap, taking delicate sips as the girls come back. Liz looks at me strangely.

"What the hell is that?" she asks, nodding to my drink. I hesitate.

"Cranberry juice," I settle on, "I have bad kidneys, and it helps." Liz nods, as if that's all the answers she needs. Wow, that went better than expected. I take some more sips, cringing internally at the semi cold liquid on my tongue. I prefer it _boiling._ The girls chatter mindlessly on about random shit that I don't really care about. "Oh my god, Maka, you have to come dress shopping with us this weekend!" Liz squeals. Patty, who I've found is her sister, nods furiously.

"Yeah! It'll be so fun picking out something for you! You have such a pretty body and nice eyes! It'll be awesome!" she cheers. I smile, wanting to die in a hole. I'm not even planning on going to this dumbass formal, but how can someone be so heartless as to kill that gleam in the girl's eye? I nod. They all squeal, as Liz grabs a napkin, writing down her address, fawning over her. Suddenly two boys prop their trays down, looking beat. One of them is the principal's son I met earlier. The other is a blue haired boy I don't recognize. Jesus Christ, does everyone have fucking weird hair in this school? "Oh! Maka, this is Black Star and Kidd!" Patty says, motioning from the blue head to the symmetrical freak.

"Are you okay, Kidd? When I left you in the hallway, you were practically pulling your hair out about being unsymmetrical," I comment, taking another sip. Liz and Patty burst out laughing, along with Black Star, who, up until now, had been shoving his face with food.

"Kidd's a fucking freak. He always worries about symmetry, unlike me! A beautiful god!" Black Star cries. Tsubaki face palms. Everyone else laughs, as if this is normal. What a group of strange people.

At the end of the school day, I made my way back home, practically falling onto the couch in exhaustion. There is only so much dress talk I can take until I start pulling my hair out. The sound of pans clanging told me that Papa was home, and obviously doing something he shouldn't be again. I hear footsteps padding on the floor as he comes into the living room.

"Ah Maka dear! How was school?" he asks. I lift my head from the couch to tell him to shove it up his ass when I notice a strange smell in the air. Wait. Whore perfume. I sigh, pushing myself up from the couch, eyeing him, waiting for him to confess. He studies my face, his blue eyes innocent and large, his red hair mused around his head. I stare at him for half a second longer until he cracks. "Papa is sorry Maka!"

"Papa, you wonder why Mama left you, and then you go whoring around. You act like everything is a double standard," I say, dully. I stand. "Well, anyways, you better go get your suit on, because we have a meeting with the local pack in like an hour, and you take forever to get ready." I tell him. He nods, understanding, and makes his way to his room, hanging his head in defeat. I walk to my own room sighing at it's obvious blandness. There is boxes piled around haphazardly. But, my dress is hanging on the back of a chair. A small bed is in the center of the room. I pick up the dress, quickly discarding my uniform. I pull the dress over my head. It's a simply, black lace long sleeved dress that stops high on my upper thigh. It's right, and a little revealing cleavage wise. But, werewolves are all sight and smell. Appearance is everything. There were no females, considering they never passed the change from werewolf to human. And even those born werewolves were never true wolves. It was strictly a sex linked gene. So, the smuttier, the better. There would be a few local vampires there, though they weren't as protective. Werewolves were another story.

My father drove us to the woods in his car, mumbling about how annoying wolves were. I had worn knee boots for the sole purpose of being able to walk around. My father and I made our way through the brush into a small clearing, where the wolves and vampires agreed to meet us. They were all there, six wolves in their wolf form and three male vampires. The only chick. Awesome. One can only hope no one is sexual frustrated.

"Introduce yourselves," a dark voice from one of the vampire's orders. All I can see are their glowing gold eyes.

"I am Spirit Albarn, vampire," Papa says, flatly.

"And I am Maka Albarn, also vampire," I tell them, grinning slightly, showing off my long fangs. In the distance I hear a distinct chuckle. I turn my head in the direction. In between two trees I see a pair of amused red eyes, and I swear there's a glisten of white hair as well.

**Hey guys! So the hallway-ception was a reference to inception (a dream within a dream) it was a bad joke, but I wanted to do it anyways. So, I know Soul wasn't really in this chapter, but it was fun! It's a lot longer than any other chapter I've written! So leave a review please, and I will love you forever! Also I'm going to update my profile as to reasons I am like Maka. Here are some notes on the chapter, and then the funny story!**

**The line under the chapter name is in Latin if you want to find out what it means.**

**Send me a personal message, I love hearing them. It makes me feel connected.**

**The title is a Lady Gaga song that I thought was good for this story, since all my multi-chap stories have the titles of songs. **

**Funny Story: (has nothing to do with chapter)**

**So I was updating Even Angels Fall the other day, and I got up from the couch to get some soda, when on my way I stepped on something wet and mushy. I'm thinking 'shit, I must've stepped in cat vomit and it's seeping through my toes!' So I walked to the bathroom and went to clean it off when I noticed it was shit brown, and I'm like you mother fucker. So, I'm kind of wondering why it didn't smell like cat shit. So I wiped a bit of with toilet paper, and then sniffed it (gross I know) and it was chocolate! I stepped in chocolate! Lord only know where the hell it came from, but whatever! So I was very happy. Pretty sure the Easter Bunny lives in my house. I'm on to you Bunny!**


	2. The Revelation

**Hey guys, it's Aussiebarbie. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever! So I'm doing an update with this story and Even Angels Fall. I've been working camp and I'm exhausted when I come home every day. So I hope you enjoy this chapter anyways!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or 'Show Me Your Teeth' by Lady Gaga. **

_Chapter Two_

_The Revelations_

_De__effuso__sanguine__amator_

_Soul_

"Fuck it, Black Star. I'm not coming on your date with Tsubaki. I'm sure you'll be able to manage just fine on your own. I'm not being a third wheel," I tell my best friend as he shoots a basketball into the nearby hoop. He sighs, staring at me with huge turquoise eyes. His blue hair is matted to his head from all the energy he used to beat me. He dribbles the ball a couple times after it bounces back to him, passing it to me. I catch it, holding it still. I don't want him to be made at me for not wanting to go. I mean, seriously, a guy can only do so much for his friend until it becomes weird. "Only chicks do that shit."

"So ask out a girl and we can double date! Tsubaki wants to go see a chick flick, and I can't say no to her! How the hell am I supposed to sit through a two hour movie on fucking emotionally damaged girls trying to find true love?" I sigh. Much to my dismay, the green eyed beauty I ran into on Friday pops into my mind. She hardly seemed the type to want to go out on a date with me, but hey, you never know. I rock back on my heels, debating. I check my watch halfheartedly. I'm already ten minutes late for my piano lesson.

"I got to go, Black Star. I'll argue with you tomorrow," I snort, throwing him the ball. I grab my bag I placed at the side of the court, and head off toward my house. Death City looks almost deserted. It's only four on a Sunday. I assume most people are getting ready for early dinners. I walk past the shops, noting there are few people inside them. I hit the suburbs, and come up to a huge white house with a pristine green lawn. Huge iron gates surround the property. I walk over to the entrance, and push the call button.

"Hello?" my mother's irritated voice comes in from the speaker. I hold down the button as I answer so she can hear me.

"It's Soul. Sorry I'm late. Black Star and I lost track of time," I apologize haphazardly. The gates fling open, and I run down the driveway and into the house. It's cold, as usual. My piano instructor, Gregory, is already sitting on the piano bench, playing some song he wrote. I dump my bag on the floor and make my way toward him. He turns to look at me, his blue eyes seemingly young on his elderly face.

"Soul, my man, how are you today?" he asks, absentmindedly playing random notes. I take a seat next to him, sighing. I do like him, but trying to live up to my brother's potential is like trying to dance in between raindrops in a downpour. I shrug, placing my hands on the keys and waiting for instructions. "How about we don't play today?" I turn to gape at him. Maybe it's time his family finally put the old geezer into a nursing home.

"Why? How am I supposed to get better if I don't play?" I ask him, uncertainly. I'm not sure if I want to hear the answer. Gregory smiles, as if looking at an old black and white photo from his childhood.

"Soul, you have obvious talent. But, you do not play with emotion. Today, I want to pinpoint all your raw feelings and see if you can get them to come out in your pieces," he says. I drop my hands to my lap. This is stupid. "What makes you angry, Soul?"

"My dipshit brother trying to be cool. My overbearing mother. My uncaring dad. My dumbass friends. My lack of potential," I ramble. Gregory doesn't seem fazed by this remotely. Instead, he brushes a stray lock of greying hair from his face.

"What makes you sad, Soul?" he wonders.

"Knowing I will never be able to be as good as my brother," I mutter, bitterly.

"What makes you happy?" he asks. I give him a cold stare as I reply:

"Nothing anymore."

/

Much to my chagrin, I find myself waiting on the steps for the green eyed girl again. I don't even know her name, and already she's overtaken my thought process with the ferocity of a tiger. She's late, like she was yesterday, but I don't mind waiting for her. I have to figure out her name before I do anything else. Just as the late bell rings, I see her, pigtails flying as she rounds the corner. Her skirt flails up around her, giving me an eyeful of bright red. She rushes toward the doors, screeching to a halt when she sees me. She turns, almost hesitantly, to face me.

"Can I help you?" she asks, hesitantly. I stand, brushing dirt of my backside before holding out my hand.

"My name is Soul 'Eater' Evans. And yours is?" I ask. Gauging her reaction. I think for a moment she's going to laugh and walk away or slap my hand. But, after a slightly pause; she places her tiny hand in mine.

"Maka Albarn," she says. It suits her, I decide. "You're going to be late, Eater." I nod at her as she drops her hand, and turns to rush to class. I trail behind her, hoping maybe I could help her to her class.

"Soul, why are you late for class?" a silky smooth voice asks. Both of us whip around to see my elder brother, Wes, standing in the middle of the hallway. Why he's in the freshman wing is beyond me. I narrow my eyes at him, and resist the urge to reach out and grab Maka. "And who is this pretty young thing?" He nods toward the girl. She crosses her arms across her chest, eyeing the other Evans warily.

"Maka," she says. Wes grins at her.

"I thought I recognized you," Wes begins. "I remember seeing you in the woods the other day. Don't you know the woods aren't safe for little girls?" There sounds like a hidden threat under his words, but I'm still processing the fact that they know each other. I glance at Maka. Her eyes are hard and cold. Her lips are pulled into a tight line. She doesn't look happy that he saw her the other night.

"I'll take your advice to heart. Although you should watch yourself out there. I saw wolves the other night," she says, warmly, even though her expression is anything but. And with that, she pivots on her heel and heads to her class. I turn to glare at my brother.

"Are you retarded? I actually like this girl and you're already pissing her off," I say. Although, most of the time it's that he sweeps them off their feet, leaving me in the dust. Wes shrugs.

"I'm just looking out for her. She's so delicate. Just watch yourself around her, Soul. I have a feeling there are some things she's not letting you in on," Wes declares.

"Of course not! We just met!" I hiss at his stupidity. Wes narrows his red eyes at me.

"Just watch yourself," he says, turning around. He whispers something I almost didn't catch, and I'm not entirely sure if I imagined it or not. "We don't need any more blood spilled by that succubus."

**So it was Wes in the woods? What's going to happen? You'll have to tune in to find out! Please R&R or shoot me a private message. And make sure you ask before you use any of the plot lines of OC's that might come up later. Love you guys!**


	3. The Steeples Burning

**Hey guys, this is Aussiebarbie! I am going to camp for two weeks in the beginning of August, so I'm going to need you to bear with me. If you check out my profile, I have the information on the days everything will be updated. I got an idea for this chapter. It's not amazing, but it really ties all the cliffhangers from the last chapter, and gives you an inside look on who Maka really is. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MAJOR CURSING AND BLOODING SCENES ALONG WITH THINGS THAT MAY BE RELIGIOUSLY OFFENSIVE. IF ANY OF THESE DISTURB YOU, DO NOT KEEP READING!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

_Chapter Three_

_The Steeples Burning_

_Maka_

_Ubi est__deus tuus__?_

**Flashback (third person)**

_"This is what I am! If you don't agree with it, there's nothing I can do for you!" Maka Albarn cried at her love. Hiro just stared at her plainly. When he fell for the young girl, he thought for sure she was the one. Living in the Great Depression wasn't good for a man, and her family was wealthy. Imagine his surprise when he found the girl felt the same way about him. But, she was a monster. An abomination. And he couldn't live with that. It was hard to believe this animal in front of him was the same demure, lovable girl he had given his heart to. But, alas the green eyes were the same as his loves. He couldn't deny it was her. She was slumped over the limp body of a street prostitute that had been wandering. She was still breathing, but her blood stained Maka's blue dress and coated her chin and lips. Sharp fangs protruded from once delicate white teeth. This girl was a horrid being. A creation of Satan himself. _

_ "You vampire whore! May God have mercy on your soul, because you're not getting any from me? I will kill you!" The stake that had been frozen in his hand rose slowly above the girl. Red tears streaked her face as she stared up at him. She knew she couldn't allow him to kill her, but how was she to live with the fact that he hated her. "You will burn in hell!" _

_ "No!" she sobbed, jumping to her feet. Hiro froze, unsure of what to do. The girl snarled at him, the sound, and action completely feral. She rocked back on her heels and jumped forward, latching her teeth onto his neck like a parasite. His screams were eventually drowned out by the blood bubbling from his mouth. _

_ Mere feet away, Wes Evans watched his best friend be murdered by his supposed love. He turned, shaking his head, and heading off toward the church to warn the others of the bitch that was responsible for the killing spree that had been wreaking havoc on the town for the past several months. He doubted she would show her face after murdering the man she loved. Her broken sobs confirmed Wes's suspicion. The sobs slowly became screams in the night, being amplified by the surrounding animals, and fading slowly into the dawn. _

**Maka**

He had found me.

It was only a matter of time until I ran into someone from my dark past. I knew the Evans family was a long line of vampire hunters, but knowing that Wes Evans himself had been magically induced to be immortal was a stunning discovery. Was the whole family immortal? Was the youngest brother in on it too? I shake my head, trying to clear my jumbling thoughts. Stupid me thinking I could stay invisible with the help of Papa and the werewolves. It has to be fucking hunters chasing me. Well, the only thing I could do is confront Wes himself and set the records straight. I didn't need to be chased out of town with pitchforks… again.

As the bell signaling third period had ended, I fly out of class, searching for the eldest Evans child. I found him speaking with a group of girls. I glace around to note that the other white haired boy isn't around. I walk up to Evans, trying to keep my wits. The last time I had seen him had been the night I burned the church after killing Hiro. He had been standing on the opposing side of the flames, staring at me with fearful eyes, begging me to save him. And I had walked away. It was only reasonable that he hated me. I tap him on the shoulder, and he turns to me. Looking at him, I mentally curse myself for not realizing the obvious similarities between the two brothers. Of course, it had been decades since I had seen him. His eyes narrow menacingly, but his voice is warm.

"Ah, Maka! What can I do for you?" he wonders.

"Perhaps you have a moment of your time to spare. I wish to speak with you," I say. He nods, and grabs my wrist, tugging me to the nearest empty classroom with a halfhearted wave over his shoulder for the girls. Once in the classroom, he turns to look at me, his expression filled with blood lust.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now," he mutters, darkly, eyeing the leg of the teachers' desk, obviously debating how quick he could snap it off and kill me.

"Evans, I don't want to let out history fuck up our lives now. You have a brother and a family to look out for, and I want nothing more than to live out my life like a normal human. I don't kill anymore," I say, trying to sound calm. In return, he crosses his arms, showing me he's not intending to kill me at this second.

"It's a risky move coming into a town filled with vampire hunters, Albarn. After Hiro died, my parents found a witch to bind our blood with the earth, thus creating us as immortals. But, when you disappeared, we never had problems with the vampires. We thought for sure you had all gone into hiding after your discovery. Soon enough, they became nothing but mysteries. Fifteen years ago, my brother was born. My parents broke their ties with the earth, thus ensuring he was not immortal. They had no reason to hold out their grudge with the vamps," Wes states simply.

"But you're still immortal," I pointed out. "And obviously have a dislike for vampires."

"I watched you murder my best friend. I obviously have a _dislike_ for vampires," he says, rolling his eyes. "I want nothing more than to murder you right now, but my parents swore to give up their vampire hatred, I can do the same."

"Are you going to break your ties with the earth?" I ask. Wes shrugs.

"I don't know," he mumbles. He steps closer to me, grabbing the collar of my shirt, and shoving me up against the wall. His forehead touches mine, and his red eyes glitter with obvious distaste. "But, I swear to fucking god, Albarn, If you do anything to my brother, I will rip your fangs out, write my name in your flesh with them, and stake you through your eye. You got it?" I extend my fangs, hissing at him. He drops me, backing away quickly.

"You may be able to talk the talk, Evans. But when it comes to killing a vampire you don't have the skill or the testosterone to do so. You're nothing but a scared boy who has been holding a grudge for so long, hate is the only emotion you feel. I forgot about Hiro the minute I left that hellhole town. Just because I don't kill anymore doesn't mean I can't slip up, and suddenly have another dead hunter on my hands. You really think I give a fuck about you and your family? You are seriously mistaken," I growl. I don't need this bitch pushing me around and blackmailing me like I'm his little fuck buddy. Wes reaches over to the table, snapping the leg, and bringing it toward me. I sigh. I really don't need this at the moment.

"You will finally burn in hell, bitch," Wes mutters. He pounces, but I'm quicker. I use his head as leverage, and flip over him so I'm behind him. I kick the back of his knees with both of my feet, causing him to crumble. I grab the makeshift stake, and stab it through his ribs. He cries out. I twist it. Kneeling down so I'm level, with him, I use my free hand to brush hair out of his eyes mock-lovingly.

"I may look like a fifteen year old girl, but remember who you're fucking with the next time you even think about pulling out a stake and quoting my old flame. If you even try to kill me again, I will find your brother, rip his throat out, and gift wrap it for you. I may pretend to be sweet, but in the end, I'm still the heartless bitch that left you to die in that fire in 1931. Nothing has changed."

**I know it was super confusing, so here's some details.**

**The immortals mentioning and the term 'bound to the earth' essentially mean that they live as long as the earth does. They can still be killed. When it says 'cutting the binds' or something along those lines, it means reversing your immortality. **

**Latin Translation of top: Where is your God? I decided to do it because my computer is fucked up and my Microsoft doesn't know other languages. I was writing in Gaelic, and it was like "We don't know this shit!" So yeah.**

**Anyways, as usual, please leave a review, and I love you guys!**


	4. Bloody Lies

**I know this chapter is like super short, but I have like a million things to do, and I thought today was Even Angels Fall so I had that all ready and then I checked and it was Show Me Your Teeth! I was like FML. So anyways, here is the next chapter, which sucks. But the next chapter will be better, because this one is sort of a lead up. Don't hate me! Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. **

_Chapter Four_

_Bloody Lies_

_Soul_

_Vere__mendacium_

I spot Maka walking out of an empty classroom, followed by Wes, who looks pissed. I quickly ducked behind a locker, peering over at them. Wes grabs Maka's arm and she whips around. He's holding some sort of bloodied wooden object. He hold it up to her throat, and her eyes widen marginally.

"You're crazy if you think that little scratch would do anything to an immortal. Honestly, Maka. I thought you knew what you were doing," Wes says sarcastically. Maka's eyes narrow, but she doesn't make any move to stop him as he presses the object's jagged end closer to her jugular. Instead, the smirks. She whispers something I can't catch, and Wes' eyes widen. Before I can even register what's happening, Wes tugs on Maka's arm, pulling her closer so he can kiss her. Maka's stunned, and pushes him away. She holds a hand up to her mouth, and turns, running off down the hallway. I clench my fist. Wes would do that to the girl I might like.

"Wes!" I call out. He turns to see me, smiling slightly.

"What can I do for you, brother?" he wonders.

"Stop kissing girls I like for starters! What were you two doing in the classroom anyway?" I ask, dreading the answer I know will come. Wes smirks, turning, not even answering me. Before I can go after him, I feel a heavy hand on my shoulder. I turn to see our principal there.

"Mr. Evans, it seems the meaning of a bell is quite foreign to you. Allow me to clear it up for you. I means: get to class. So, take your little rebellious butt out of my hallway and get to class!" he hisses. I shoot him a look over my shoulder as I run to my class. It's already started and the teacher shoots me a dirty look, but doesn't comment on my tardiness. Maka is sitting in the back. The seats next to her are empty. I make my way toward one, sitting on her right. She stiffens.

"I didn't realize you knew my brother," I whisper. Maka frowns. That's when I notice what appears to be slightly dried blood on her upper cheek. "Oh my God! Are you okay?" I reach out to help her, but she swats at my hand.

"I'm fine. And your brother and I go way back. We were childhood friends," she states simply, in a tone that implies she's not saying anything more on the topic. I sit back in my chair, watching the beautiful girl take her notes dutifully. She looks like a picture perfect student.

"Maka, did you want to come on a double date with me, my friend Black Star, and his girlfriend, Tsubaki?" I ask, suddenly. She turns to look at me. I know it's stupid to ask. If she was kissing my brother she obviously has no interest in me, but I can't help but wish I was wrong.

"Sure. When is it?" she asks, turning back to her notes. I feel my jaw gape open, so I close it quickly.

"Tonight at seven. I can pick you up if you want," I hint.

"Yeah, sounds good. Let me write down my address."

**Flashback**

"_Wes, why don't you cut your ties? You keep holding out this grudge and the hate is going to eat you alive. You'll lose your sanity!" Mrs. Evans cried. Soul, who was two years old at the time, was sitting under the table, yet to be spotted by the arguing family. _

_ "Your mother's right, Wes. It's obvious that you're losing your marbles. How much longer can you live like this? No one's death is worth going insane over," Mr. Evans pressed. Wes thumped a hand down on the table._

_ "Do you not understand that that bitch killed my friend and then left me for dead? How could I let her get away with that? Who's to say she hasn't gone out and murdered other people!" Wes wailed. Mrs. Evans sighed loudly._

_ "Wes, we haven't had a problem with the Albarn Clan since that incident. Who's to say she hasn't given up her killing ways and decided to lead a new life of peace? She didn't choose to be a vampire, Wes. You have to try to understand that as well," Mrs. Evans reasoned. Wes sighed._

_ "I'm not cutting my ties until that bitch burns in hell, where she came from."_

**Again, sorry for the horrible chapter. Thanks for reading it! Leave a review, telling me how much you want me to update! Love you guys!**

**Latin Translation of Top Phrase: The truth is a lie.**


End file.
